


yiff you give a furry a werewolf

by teicakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack Treated Seriously, Dry Humping, Frottage, Furry Keith (Voltron), Keith's a furry and he's horny for both Shiros, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/pseuds/teicakes
Summary: The first night when Shiro’d transformed had been its own special kind of hell. Keith’d sat on a log, doing his best not to stare directly at Shiro stripping down to his birthday suit (which was easily 6 stars on Yelp) and then outright staring as the transformation kicked in. It was like those Animorphs book covers, except if they were done by his favourite furry artist BoofNuts69 and the models had been jacked and hung at the same time. Shiro quickly shot through the five levels of furry, going from just ears and tail to horny Cats movie to full wolf-face to hot Beastman in a matter of minutes, until his Captain America looking companion was a ten foot wolf man with the balls to match.Keith’s furry-ass had the biggest fear boner of his life. Which meant half his blood wasn’t going to his brain, which probably led into his next stupid decision.Or... an AU where Keith's a furry and he finds out his totally hot, apparently vanilla TA is secretly a werewolf. A whole lot of furry pining ensues
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 169





	yiff you give a furry a werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for cursed Sheith week. Meaning that I went with a cursed concept and then tried to make it enjoyable as possible so you can regret enjoying this goofy AU.
> 
> It's entirely is inspired by an AU by the lovely Slouph (twit: @slouph_art) who's writing a full comic on this universe. This fic takes place in the middle of the overall comic arc and finishes up right before the final act (leaving the juicy finale to Slouph to reveal). If you want the full details of the story, including the initial meet-cute and what happens after the end of the fic I highly recommend you check it out here:  
> https://twitter.com/slouph_art/status/1298016676575764480

Keith wasn’t exactly sure when it’d started. Okay, he had some idea when it might have started, cause it definitely began after he’d found out his stupidly cute TA was a werewolf, but the rest was all a bit of a blur. At least, once they’d gotten into the swing of things.

Shiro’d been the one to ask of course. After they’d both woken up the morning after Shiro’s wolf-form had dragged off Keith’s fur suit wearing self and all cards were on the table he’d asked if Keith could help look after him during full moons. Basically make sure he wasn’t terrorizing people or digging up flowerbeds or peeing on statues. Y’know, wolf stuff, which apparently Shiro never remembered anything of. For whatever reason he always blacked out after transforming, and would come to hours later, werewolf hungover and stumbling back to his apartment naked. Which was where Keith came in. His job now was to look after Shiro’s wolf self and make sure he’d stay put in a cave just a ways into the campus woods. Or, as Shiro put it, wolf-sit Kuro. 

Keith’d outed him as Naruto trash on the spot as soon as Shiro’d told him the wolf’s name. Which had lead into a whole trashfest of a conversation where Shiro’d outed him as an ex-weeb too and asked him his favourite series. Keith admitted he liked Kiba from Naruto. He omitted the fact he thought Legosi from Beastars could get it. 

He also omitted the fact that Kuro reminded him a hell of a lot of Shirou from Brand New Animal. 

And that he’d absolutely let Shirou tap him. 

But yeah, other than that awkward near-outing of his furry self within twenty minutes of his first proper conversation with his human crush, stuff had been going well. Him and Shiro would meet up on the quad the evening of the full moon, get some terrible cafeteria pizza, and head out to the cave. Sometimes they’d hang out before too, walk around campus, chatting about random stuff like movies and friends and video games. Shiro liked JRPGs, Keith liked melee games. Both of them liked FFXV. Shiro had an unhealthy addiction to My Cat From Hell, Keith accidentally turned him on to the world of Warrior Cats AMVs. Honestly, it was going pretty well. At least, when it came to hanging out with Shiro. 

Hanging with Kuro, well… that was a whole other story. 

The first night when Shiro’d transformed had been its own special kind of hell. Keith’d sat on a log, doing his best not to stare directly at Shiro stripping down to his birthday suit (which was easily 6 stars on Yelp) and then outright staring as the transformation kicked in. It was like those Animorphs book covers, except if they were done by his favourite furry artist BoofNuts69 and the models had been jacked and hung at the same time. Shiro quickly shot through the five levels of furry, going from just ears and tail to horny Cats movie to full wolf-face to hot Beastman in a matter of minutes, until his Captain America looking companion was a ten foot wolf man with the balls to match. 

Keith audibly gulped when those wolf eyes had turned on him the first time. He’d been able to tell the exact moment Shiro had drained out of them and Kuro had emerged. Even though he knew deep down Shiro must be in there, that Kuro hadn’t hurt him the last time, he couldn’t help but freeze motionless, lest he be taken as prey by Kuro. Those yellow eyes were piercing, eying him up in ways that had him feeling naked despite his sweater. Like Kuro was assessing whether he was friend or foe, and hadn’t quite made his mind up on the matter. 

When Keith reached for his bag, he growled. 

That sent Keith sweating a full bucketful of bullets as he stopped, trying to calm the massive wolf as he continued to slowly reach for his bag. 

“Easy boy,” he coaxed. His throat was dry, his heart beating fast. Despite worrying for his life, Keith couldn’t help but think about what  _ could _ happen, what Kuro might do if he moved too fast. Would Kuro pin him? Hold him down by the nape and snarl until Keith submitted? 

With the weirdest adrenaline rush, Keith managed to unzip his bag. Slowly, with his eyes locked onto Kuro’s, he pulled out what he was looking for and slipped it on his head. 

Immediately Kuro stopped. The massive wolf sat down, tail wagging, as Keith remained motionless on the log, wearing the mascot head of his fursona. Kuro seemed way more relaxed, which egged Keith on. In a matter of minutes he’d stripped of his sweater and pulled on the rest of his fursuit, gloves and all. Tail still wagging, Kuro began to sniff him all over, massive meatball sub sized nose poking and prodding everywhere as he did. He gave Keith’s armpit and crotch a good sniff, then did the same thing he did the first time they met. 

Picked him up by the scruff and carried him off to the cave to sleep.

Honestly, it wasn’t too bad. Sure, he usually woke up in the mornings covered in dog drool and squished under 500 pounds of wolf, but it could be worse. And really, considering the kinds of sites and stuff Keith did online, he wasn’t the worst person for the job. Actually, he was getting some pretty great first hand experience for some of the RPs he was in right now. Kuro clearly liked his fursuit, and so long as Keith woke up before sunrise to change Shiro’d be none the wiser that Keith was spending every month LARPing with his wolf self. Furry LARPing.

He was pretty sure that despite his nerdiness, Shiro might question that little detail. So he kept Thundercloud tucked in his backpack whenever Shiro was present, and let his furry flag fly around Kuro. He learned a lot about wolves actually. Like the fact that — at least in Kuro’s case — that they were essentially bigger, hairier dogs with a few extra quirks. Kuro, like Keith’s dog, would fall for the whole “i threw the ball but not really bit”. He’d also turned around three times to sleep, sniffed every third tree they came across, and would excitedly greet Keith more and more with every full moon they spent together. He’d also roll in any muddy patch that smelled especially noxious, tongue lolling out in pure delight as he absolutely slathered himself in muck. 

That was… well… Keith had to look away sometimes when Kuro really got into that, wriggling around on his back with his balls out on full display. He kept reminding himself he wasn’t THAT kind of furry, he never had been, but knowing this was a werewolf and not a normal wolf and a werewolf that just so happened to be probably the hottest grad student on the entire campus by at least two seasons of the Bachelor, well, it was kinda hard not to stare.

Which, when it started happening, made it all the more confusing. 

They’d fallen into a nice rhythm by then. He’d stop by Shiro’s office to pick him up, they’d get Chinese takeout or something together from the little strip mall on the outskirts of campus (after the infamous food poisoning by brocoli-crab pizza incident) and hang out. Sometimes they’d go straight to the forest, other times, like if was raining, they’d go to Shiro’s apartment and watch bad movies until it was time for sunset. Then they’d pack up, head out, and wait for Kuro to emerge. 

Kuro always greeted Keith in the same way now. As soon as Shiro’d shot through what HAD to be the most ironic transformation sequence (that he totally wasn’t getting commissioned right now) his eyes would roll back and Kuro’s would come out and lock on a halfway fursuited Keith. He’d bound over, jam his nose between Keith’s legs and bark, clearly identifying his favourite playmate by the butt like all canines do. A little weird, but seeing as Keith was cosplaying a wolf it made sense. The best part of him being a wolf was there was no judgement, no criticizing the derby eyes on his mask or how his legs weren’t articulated properly. Kuro didn’t care. Kuro just wanted to play. They’d goof off a bit, Kuro might slobber on him a bit, and then wind down for the night. 

And that’s where the thing happened. 

For whatever reason Kuro liked to sleep on top of Keith, and not like a head in the lap type of on top. No, full on, lung crushing, needing to worm around for air kind of sleeping on top of. Once or twice Keith tried to fully squeeze himself out from under him, but the heartbreaking puppy eyes Kuro gave him whenever he did had him giving him. It wasn’t all bad, it kept him warm at least, and Kuro quiet, but as they both got more and more used to it, well… Kuro got a little  _ too  _ used to it. 

At first Keith had just thought Kuro had been running in his sleep, tail and hind legs wobbling as he dreamed about running through the woods or tearing up a mountain of godawful term papers or whatever werewolf TAs dream about. Which was why it was so easy for him to shrug off at first. But as time wore on, just like when he joined deviantart, Keith’s innocence started to fade. There was definitely… a rhythm to how Kuro was moving in his sleep. And if he paid more attention, there was also a bit of… specific anatomy involved. The night he finally figured it out Keith was trying to figure out what part of Kuro was bouncing off his back again and again because it clearly was’t a paw or a leg, it was too soft. Also, there were two softs… kinda like two big stress balls, but also maybe something else… something a little less cushy, maybe even a bit pointy… and…  _ wet? _

That set him off, and in a move Keith regretted to this day, he’d scrambled deeper under Kuro’s chest to try and figure out what the heck it was.

Only to get a full faceful of wolf balls. 

Kuro was humping him. 

_ Correction: Kuro had been humping him for some time now.  _ And kept humping him. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on here. Kuro had fallen in love at first sight with Keith’s fursuit and this was just the natural progression of things. Of course Keith could just stop bringing it with him, but breaking things off with Kuro like that would probably break his giant canine heart and Keith was pretty sure that didn’t count as “looking after my wolf self” like Shiro’d asked him. He really liked him. Okay, he LIKED liked him and that was only getting worse the more he hung out with him to the point where he’d caught him doodling Shiro in the margins of his notes. A HUMAN. Instead of his usual wolfs and tigers anthros. 

If he was being honest, and he totally wasn’t because he was deep in gay furry panic trying not to stare at the semi-hard red rocket Kuro had popped in response to his fursuit, he’d absolutely let either Shiro or Kuro tap him. Like, what furry wouldn’t fuck a werewolf given the opportunity, especially one that felt violently outed by the hot take that all monster fuckers were bottoms (thanks Pidge). It didn’t even matter if Shiro was fully human either because who wouldn’t bend over for a guy with the body of Adonis and the personality of puppy, especially one who absolutely supported Keith’s diehard attachment to Wolf’s Rain. He was pretty sure his crush at this point had ballooned close to critical mass and was about to collapse into a black hole of eternal pining, and now he was staring down the barrel of a wolf-dick, coming to terms with the seriousness of the situation. 

Of course the easiest thing would be for him to just confess his feelings to Shiro and then this whole “your wolf self stuck his junk in my face” would just be a funny story they’d laugh about together, but what if Shiro didn’t feel the same about him? He didn’t want to lose what he had with Shiro, or honestly Kuro too, but there was so much risk there. He knew people who’d confessed to their TAs before, and it always went the same way, with the TA nervously clearing their throat, eying the pile of papers on their desk, and saying it wasn’t a good time. Also something something department policy something something it’s not appropriate something something I’m swapping sessions with that weird eccentric TA from New Zealand (Lance’s words, not his).

So yeah, even though a more rational less closeted monster fucker might swallow their pride and tell their werewolf crush about the new development, that wasn’t Keith. He liked how Shiro’d kinda grown protective over him after all this time they’d spent together. Every morning after the full moon he’d check to make sure Kuro hadn’t done anything to hurt Keith, and even though he never even stepped an eyelash over the TA code of conduct, he made sure Keith was doing okay on campus too. Hell, he’d even let Keith crash at his place one night when some idiot first year unleashed a half dozen smoke bombs on Keith’s floor, shared bed, borrowed clothes and all, in a display of chivalry Keith was pretty sure hadn’t seen the light of day since the Will Smith ta-dah meme. 

So yeah… Keith telling him about Kuro humping him would be sure to set all kinds of alarm bells ringing for Shiro and put an end to all this. Which would mean Shiro’d go back to not knowing what Kuro’d get up to every full moon and stressing over what his wolf form would do to someone at night. So, as he stared at Kuro’s massive schlong and cantaloupe sized balls, Keith decided he’d keep his mouth shut, and just hope this was a one time thing. Who knew? Maybe it was more like the werewolf’s version of dragging his balls along the carpet and there was nothing more to it than feeling good.

But he couldn’t forget it for the entire month after it happened. Couldn’t forget Kuro’s doggy dong and the possibilities that lay with it. He wasn’t THAT kind of furry, he’d known that for years, but the fact that that was technically Shiro’s meat, and a mouthwatering supersizing of the normal thing, well...

He’d beat his meat to the idea of Shiro fucking him with it almost nightly.The two of them sharing Shiro’s bed like that one night and Shiro rolling over to spoon him, only he was his massive werewolf self, and he was in control, and he was cooing in Keith’s  _ okami-mimi _ ears and telling him how hot he was, how horny he was for Keith and how he wanted to lick up and down his body and tug Keith’s tail and bust a knot between Keith’s thighs. Keith would ride his bad dragon dildo until he came screaming Shiro’s (and one time Kuro’s) name, and then he’d lie there back in reality, remembering how his life wasn’t Catgirl Coeds 14 so it wasn’t going to happen. The closest he was going to get was the R18+ GIF set commission from BoofNuts69 of his fursona getting creampied by his new OC Shuro. 

But he could dream at least. 

So maybe on the next full moon he wasn’t the most proactive about stopping things when Kuro started up again. Maybe he’d just gotten that gifset commission in his mailbox the day before and jacked it to it a half dozen times already and still hadn’t quite gotten it out of his system. Maybe he was just a character in a fanfic written by someone with a monster fucker kink who was living vicariously through him, WHO KNEW. But long story short, when Kuro began to hump him that night, Keith didn’t stop him immediately. 

He uh… he might have gotten a little into it. Not  _ too much _ into it, but just like… on his hands and knees, back angled up a bit so that Kuro could reach his thighs a little better. He knew Kuro liked him, at least the furry part of him, so why couldn’t he pretend, just for tonight, that Shiro did too? Why couldn’t he pretend it was Shiro fucking his thighs and licking at his ears, and chuffing into his neck, Shiro working out the same thoughts and frustrations as he was. 

And then Kuro was getting into it, and he was no longer just rubbing up against the crack of Keith’s rear, he was full on humping it, his moby dick breaching between Keith’s costumed legs and fucking so fast it felt like he was trying to start a fire in Keith’s loins. 

_ Succeeding  _ at setting a fire in Keith’s loins, the friction from his gogurt tube taking Keith from zero to horny in six seconds flat. Keith was biting down on the inside of his headpiece, mouth filled with fake fur trying to keep from goading him on further.  _ God it was good,  _ like every yiffing RP he’d ever done but  _ real _ , real and hot and hairy and did he mention  _ real? _ Fuck, this was everything he thought it would be and more, the guiltiest of guilty pleasures, and despite that guilt he still wanted more. He wanted Kuro to absolutely mount him and ride him for filth. 

Which was why he didn’t’ stop Kuro when his humping got more aggressive. Why he didn’t pause and question if this was a good idea when he felt Kuro’s dick get hotter and he base fatter as his knot and red rocket grew. No, Keith was absolutely lost in living his best fantasy of being thigh-fucked by the werewolf he’d been lusting after for the better part of an entire semester.

At least, he was, until Kuro fucked his fursuit a new one. 

A brand new butthole that was.

One second Keith was with all other dogs up in seventh heaven, and the next he came crashing down, down down with a sickening rip and a sudden surge of mutt meat against his balls, a coke can thick dick shoving its way into his suit and exploding in a geyser of wolfman milk. He was in such shock he didn’t even register the knot locking itself inside his suit and continuing to shoot away against his ass, or the tiny load of cum that shot itself from his own dick. Keith just stayed there, motionless, like a good bitch as Kuro unloaded in his suit, unable to process what had happened until Kuro turned around and tied him off, tail hitting him in the back of the head as Kuro wagged in satisfaction.

They’d crossed a line. No,  _ he’d  _ crossed a line and now he was so far from the line he was at Uranus, wolf sploodge making itself well-acquainted with fake fur Keith would never be able to dry clean again. 

That night was the first time he ever took off the suit before dawn was starting to break. He tore it off as fast as he could once he extracted Kuro from it, shaking out as much cum as he possibly could and washing out as much as he could with some Baja Blast. Maybe, if he was lucky, the cumstains would just end up looking like cool fur patterns, but he wasn’t getting any hopes up. 

He spent the rest of the night debating how to break the news to Shiro. First thing in the morning wouldn’t do. Shiro’d already be on edge. He’d have to do it later, when Shiro was in a calmer state of mind, like maybe the day after Shiro had office hours and didn’t have to deal with undergrads or marking for a full 48 hours. Yeah, that was the right idea. He could ease Shiro onto the topic gently, try to comfort him that no one had been hurt (except poor Thundercloud and his anal virginity), and gently let him down about the whole spending full moons with Kuro thing. If he could he’d skip over the whole bit where he was 120% into it with Kuro, but he had a week to figure out exactly how it swing that. 

So that morning he proposed he and Shiro just hang out together next Friday, no werewolf duties, no forest, just the two of them and whatever Shiro felt like doing. 

And he was going to tell Shiro. He really was… but that night, they didn’t did do their usual thing. Not by a long shot

They didn’t get takeout that night. That night they ate in, at Shiro’s place, to a full meal of college favourites. Keith’s heart bounded out of his chest and rattled around inside him, settling somewhere in the vicinity of his kneecap as Shiro plated up his best dish of Kraft Dinner and sliced hotdogs for them. He’d made boxed Caesar salad little canapés of Ritz crackers and canned tuna, and had paid one of his friends to bake them the best chocolate cake Keith’d ever tasted. Shiro’d rubbed his neck in the light of his Amazon Echo, playing the sweetest notes of a piano cover of Keith’s favourite band, My Chemical Romance, and smiled at him. Thanked him for everything. Thanked him for feeling safe every full moon, for having someone he could trust, someone he could rely on. Thanked him, in a way, for saving him.

And god… that was it. The Titanic that was Keith’s willpower rammed full force into the iceberg that was Shiro and sank in a matter of minutes. He was, well and truly, fucked. He absolutely, positively, could not paddle back to the island of Just Bromance when he was drowning in the Sea of Feels, but he also couldn’t tell Shiro he didn’t feel like he should be wolf-sitting Kuro anymore either. Not after a speech like that. 

So Keith resolved to soldier on, and that from this point forward there’d be no more hanky panky. He’d set his furry flag at the door and march on in to the next full moon firmly against letting Kuro fuck him again. 

Of course, he was still going to bring Thundercloud. That was the whole reason Kuro was so happy to spend full moons with him after all. It didn’t matter that Bunnymund and the hot snow leopard from Kung Fu Panda had dropped off his top 5 fuckbuddies list for Shiro and Kuro, he’d made a promise to Shiro that night and to himself that he’d keep helping him, as long as he needed him to. 

“As many times as it takes,” he’d said, squeezing Shiro’s offered hand. “You know I’d do it for you as many times as it takes for you to be comfortable with this.”

So he bit the bullet and WikiHow’d how to dryclean fur at home. He taped up the butt of his fursuit and prepared a podcast playlist of the dryest, most clinical discussion of insect cataloguing he could find. He was fully ready to avoid the call of the wild and stop Kuro if he tried to hump him that night. 

And to Kuro’s credit that night, he was super sweet. He spent the better part of the whole evening cuddled up at Keith’s side, nuzzling him and licking Keith’s face and pawgloves. He tolerated the terrible mood ruining podcast and yawned cuter than a puppy when the clock ticked past 11, snuffling and and huffing until Keith agreed it was time for bed. 

“Just… lemme pee first,” he said, stumbling out of the cave and over to a tree. Kuro came with him and whizzed on a big elm as Keith fumbled with the zipper at the front of his suit, trying to yank his dick out without freezing the rest of himself. He was bent over, zipping himself back up after the fact when he felt Kuro’s nose jam itself into his butt. 

“What buddy?” he asked, trying to turn around, but the wolf jabbed harder, letting out a huff of displeasure at the duct tape patch that covered last month’s butthole incident. “Oh, yeah.” He looked over his shoulder at the now sulking wolf. “That’s because you tore my suit last month, and you’d better believe I’m not letting you tear up another one there again.”

Kuro pawed at his butt as they made their way back to the cave, letting out a yowl like an overdramatic husky. 

“I know you’re bummed your buddy’s backdoor isn’t open anymore, but you just gotta deal dude. I am, so you can. Thundercloud’s no longer a virgin because of you, isn’t that enough?”

Kuro locked him with a stare that was three levels of burnt past done. Clearly he wasn’t taking it very well, and Keith, being a sucker, couldn’t help but walk over and pet him.

“Look man, I had fun too, but that doesn’t mean we should keep doing that kind of thing,” he said, stroking Kuro’s ears. “If things were different maybe, sure, but since Shiro’s always so anxious about you we shouldn’t do anything for him to worry about. I know you like Thundercloud, like, a  _ whole _ lot, but I’m not really Thundercloud. At least, not all the time.” He pulled off his headpiece, letting the wolf see his face instead of Thunder’s derpy wall-eyed one. “See? I’m Keith. And even though Keith likes you, he also really really likes Shiro and doesn’t want to fuck up what he has with him, and he’s pretty sure yiffing you would count as that.”

Kuro whined, bumping Keith in the chest.

“I know bud. I liked it too, but Shiro’s a normie, and normies don’t usually fuck furries. Not that he’d want to fuck me in the first place either, despite what I might want. And even though fucking a werewolf is like… number four on my bucket list and all, that’s not really fair to any of us, is it? I like Shiro, and you like Thundercloud. No one likes Keith here, its just me and my stupid oblivious pining and  _ WOAH-” _

Kuro had shoved him down, tag wagging madly, barking and licking his face and neck. He was also clearly getting excited, like… really excited under there. 

“Kuro! What the heck?” The wolf was still excitedly wagging on top of him, cock bouncing between Keith’s knees as he kept getting worked up like Keith’s announced walkies. “Dude! This isn’t the time to be getting a boner here, I don’t even have Thunder’s-”

There was an ear splitting ripping, and then Thunder’s head wasn’t the only thing Keith wasn’t wearing. His fursuit was tangled at his feet, his body totally exposed save for his usual pair of husky boxers. 

“Uh…” Keith said, not computing what was going on even as Kuro gave him a sloppy dog kiss right on the lips. This was going shockingly close to an RP he’d done the other week, where Shuro’d gone feral and fucked his brains out. For a second he thought he might actually be dreaming about it, which was why he didn’t immediately try to stop it. 

And then Kuro was licking and nipping at his neck and rubbing his massive mutt meat against Keith’s dick, and Keith’s horny brain took over. Instead of throwing Kuro off like he should, he spread his legs and let him hump harder against his stomach. His brain was still in the process of booting back up as Kuro’s knot was forming between his thighs and he was on autopilot because  _ hot dang _ this was hot wait until MothManIsRealAndFuckedMe heard about this they’d be jealous for days. Keith’s common sense didn’t come back until he was on the edge of cumming, Kuro slathering soggy kisses all over his face, and by then it was too late, he was too far gone. 

Kuro came over him like a firehose, and this time there was no mistaking it, Keith came too, his own cum washed away in the gallon of gogurt that shot all over his chest and underwear. He’d come. He’d come to Kuro humping him, despite doing his absolute best to make sure he didn’t yiff Shiro’s furry alterego. As the both came down, Keith was faced with the reality of what’d just happened. 

He’d fucked Kuro. And he wanted to fuck him again. Except that definitely, absolutely, was not a part of werewolf-sitting like Shiro’d asked. Meaning he’d totally taken Shiro’s trust and shot it out the window with a firehose worth of wolf cum. 

He’d fucked up. Royally. 

So Keith lay there, wolf cummies on his titties, staring up at the roof of the cave as Kuro licked him clean, wondering where the heck his life had become a cursed dating sim.

**Author's Note:**

> Tag yourself as a terrible fic line I'm Catgirl Coeds 14
> 
> Also for anyone wondering about updates for my other ongoing fic, should hopefully have a new chapter up by the end of the week! Just had to go hard on a pinch hit for this event so that took priority this past weekend (:


End file.
